1. Field of the Invention
This invention pertains to agricultural bale wrappers and more particularly to an agricultural bale wrapper which may be attached to a 3 point hitch of a tractor and used to wrap plastic sheeting around large, round agricultural bales, such as bales of hay for the purpose of preserving the hay while it is stored in the field.
2. Description of the Related Art
Heretofore bales of hay that have been stored in the fields without protection have deteriorated due to weather. The deterioration results in a loss and thus some method of preserving the hay is desirous. The following U. S. patents are in the opinion of the inventor and upon advice of counsel the closest U. S. patent prior art of which the inventor is aware: Grocke, U.S. Pat. No. 3,621,638, Goss, U.S. Pat. No. 3,662,514, and Good, U.S. Pat. No. 4,594,836.
As can be seen by reference to the above prior art, none of the prior U.S. patents discloses a means to wrap round bales of hay with plastic sheeting. Good discloses a means to enclose cylindrical bales of agricultural products in long, plastic tubes. Goss and Grocke disclose bagging systems for products other than agricultural products. Reference is also made to the following printed publications: Farm Show Magazine, Volume 9, No. 6, at page 23, and Farm Show Magazine, Volume 10, No. 4, at page 3.
This magazine is published by Farm Show, 20088 Kenwood Trail, P. O. Box 1029, Lakeville, Minn., 55044. Note these publications disclose various types of bale wrappers that have recently been made. Note that the British and Australian bale wrappers require two men to operate them. Also note that the Vermeer bale wrapper stabs the bale by backing a trailer into it which makes the stabbing operation very difficult.